Mr Darkside
by muggleborn444
Summary: Max goes on a date with Sam, and Fang starts realizing the mistakes he made that led up to this. Has a happy ending, I swear. Kind of OOC. First songfic ever so don't flame!


**CA: I am currently obsessed with the Maximum Ride series, especially **_**Fang**_**, and I love him more than James now (don't kill meeeeeee). But anyways I am also obsessed with my iPod Touch and listen to music all the time, and the other day I was listening to this and I was like "O MY GOD! THIS IS LIKE FANG!!!!!!" and had a little freak out before sitting down to write. This is my first songfic, and it might just be awful, but suck it up or don't read it. BTW REVIEW OR I'LL SIC ERASERS WITH SPORKS ON YOU!!! (I have a tiny obsession with Sporks due to the fact that I am the Queen of the Spork Army********) No flames, we are not Iggy or Gazzy here thank you very much. Shout out to Caterpillar16…CC and I totally adore your fab reviews and wanted to let you know how much you are like us…don't be scared now! Btw, do you read MaxRide? You should.**

**Disclaimer: NOT ONLY AM I A FREAKING **_**TEENAGE GIRL**_**, I AM CO-AUTHORS WITH ANOTHER TEENAGE GIRL. DO WE LOOK LIKE A MIDDLEAGED MAN TO YOU?!?!?! DON'T ANSWER THAT. I don't own Maximum Ride, or the song Mr. Brightside by the Killers. BTW look them up because I ADORE them. **

**Claimer: I OWN THIS STORY THINGY SO BACK OFF!!! I AM NOT QUEEN OF THE SPORK ARMY FOR NOTHING!!! NOW THAT I AM DONE WITH MY CRAZY RANT…ON WITH THE STORY/SONG FIC THINGY!!! **

…

**Okay don't kill me but I forgot to say that this takes place right before, during and after Max's date with Sam in SOF. O and I am pretending that everyone is 3 years older. Max, Fang, Iggy, and Sam are 17, Nudge is 14, Gazzy is 11, and Angel is 9. I don't really know if there are spoilers…I am writing whatever I want here…**

FANG'S POV:

I saw Max come down the stairs and nearly had a heart attack. No she wasn't covered in blood from a battle with Erasers, but she looked…gorgeous. Her caramel blond hair shone in the light, and was twisted into a sort of bun-like thing…don't kill me for not knowing what hairstyle it is…I am a birdBOY. She was wearing non-bloodstained tight black skinny jeans, and a tight v-necked, dark blue, short sleeve, baby doll top thing that flowed out at the bottom. She was wearing black eyeliner and mascara, with some shimmery eye-shadow, blush, and a layer of lip-gloss on. At least that's what Nudge is saying. She must have refused to wear the high heels I had seen Nudge carry up to her room though, because on her feet were in her dirty blue converse. I snapped out of my reverie when everyone turned to look at me. I swiftly realized they were waiting for my compliment so I said, "You look…ummm…nice." They all nodded, used to my lack of speech and emotion. Then I heard a car pull up.

"He's here!" Max stated looking a bit excited. The others crowded around the doorway when she opened the door, and there stood Sam.

"You look stunning!" Sam said. Damn him for making my compliment sound so uncaring. He took her arm as we all said goodbye and led her to his car. I turned away, berating myself. Had I really come all this way just to let her be snatched by some prick we meet at some random-ass school? I broke out of a cage with _her_, I have kissed _her, _I…love _her. _Yeah, I just admitted it. Mister No-Emotions was getting all angry and angsty and was in love. So shoot me. I silently snuck into my room before freezing at the top of my landing. I was in this situation because I was so silent. Because I never made noise and told Max how I felt. I stomped to my room and slammed the door. Running over to my iPod I turned on the first song on my playlist as loud as it could go, before jamming the earphones in my ears, and flopping onto my bed.

_I'm coming out of my cage__  
__And I've been doing just fine__  
__Gotta gotta be down__  
__Because I want it all_

That was so true. I did come out of a cage, and I am still fighting to stay out of it. We have been doing just fine, managing to stay out of the Erasers' hands. And I am depressed because I want all of Max, not just to be her friend or brother.

_  
__It started out with a kiss__  
__How did it end up like this__  
__It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

That kiss on the beach started all of this. I thought she felt something too. But it turns out she felt that it was only a kiss, only a kiss between brother and sister.

_  
__Now I'm falling asleep__  
__And she's calling a cab_

I'm falling asleep now, as she drives away in _his_ car. If only I stopped her… I sat up. I would follow them. Just keep an eye out for her. I flew to the window and flung myself into the black night.

_While he's having a smoke__  
__And she's taking a drag_

Once I reached the town I flew to the restaurant that I had heard them mention. I turn to land when I see them out back. They've already eaten and now they are sharing a smoke.

_  
__Now they're going to bed__  
__And my stomach is sick _

_And it's all in my head_

_But she's touching his-chest__  
__Now, he takes off her dress__  
__Now, letting me go_

I watch them as she gets in his car. As Sam doesn't drive back home to were the rest of the flock is waiting, but to _his_ apartment. I see them get out of the car and watch through a window as they start to kiss, and progress into his bedroom. I want to throw up. I want to stop them. I want to yell at her and kill him. But I can't because she would kill me.

_  
__And I just can't look its killing me__  
__And taking control_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea__  
__Swimming through sick lullabies_

_Choking on your alibies_

I turn away. I can't watch this. This feeling of powerlessness is killing me. I feel so helpless, and still, through my anger and sickness, I can still imagine what it would be like for it to be me she is kissing, me who is running my hands through her hair. _Me_ who Max wants. I wonder what excuse she will tell the rest of the Flock when she comes home late…or doesn't come home at all.__

_But it's just the price I pay__  
__Destiny is calling me__  
__Open up my eager eyes__  
__'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

But I will keep her secret, though it might kill me. I am her _best friend_, so I can do this for her. I have to do this for her. It is fate that I will love her, but never be able to have her. I should just go home because I will never be able to show her my Mr. Brightside.__

_I'm coming out of my cage__  
__And I've been doing just fine__  
__Gotta gotta be down__  
__Because I want it all__  
__It started out with a kiss__  
__How did it end up like this__  
__It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss__  
__Now I'm falling asleep__  
__And she's calling a cab__  
__While he's having a smoke__  
__And she's taking a drag__  
__Now they're going to bed__  
__And my stomach is sick__  
__And it's all in my head__  
__But she's touching his-chest__  
__Now, he takes off her dress__  
__Now, letting me go_

This song is perfect for my life. I wonder who sings it? Looking down at my iPod I see the name The Killers, and nearly give a sarcastic laugh. They are killing me alright. Killing me with their words that are so true, and so unwanted.__

_Cause I just can't look its killing me__  
__And taking control__  
__Jealousy, turning saints into the sea__  
__Swimming through sick lullabies__  
__Choking on your alibis__  
__But it's just the price I pay__  
__Destiny is calling me__  
__Open up my eager eyes__  
__'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside_

I will head home now. I won't tell anyone. I will just go on living the way I have for years, and suffer silently. I won't make Max feel obligated to me. That just isn't right. I turn and start to fly away. I notice then how Max puts a restraining arm on Sam and stops him from going too far. She puts her clothes back on and waves, leaving a disappointed Sam behind. She looks relieved. My heart leaps…she couldn't possibly have done that because she doesn't love him…because she loves someone else…because she loves…_me_… Could she?__

_I never...__  
__I never..._

Suddenly Max looks up as she goes out the door. She must have seen me, because she flew right up to were I was hovering. She raised her eyebrows before executing a quick maneuver so that she was pressed up against me though we could both still fly. My heart had never beaten so fast before, and it was already superhuman fast. She leaned forward then…and kissed me. I never would have believed it.

_  
__I never...__  
__I never...__  
_

Neither of us will ever do that to the other again. Why go out with other people when you have your soul mate right next to you? I listen as the notes fade in my ears. Then, holding hands with Max, we fly home, together…the way it should be.


End file.
